


The Same Procedure as Every Year

by txorakeriak



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean hates going to the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Procedure as Every Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/gifts).



He had already heard him on the stairs. At the sound of the slamming door and the incessant litany of curses that entered the flat in the company of a more than furious man, Viggo finally gave his unfinished painting a last sceptical look and rushed into the hall.  
  
“… and if I’ll ever get that whoreson bastard in me hands… punch the shit out of him… damned bloody fucking blasted hell…”  
  
Sean.

Viggo couldn’t decipher much more than that after the bedroom door had been shut in his face, but it was enough to get him worried. He knocked politely before entering the room, not knowing what to expect, and found himself faced with a pain-infested glare. Sean was sitting on the bed, one hand clenched into a fist, the other one covering his mouth.

“I take it you-” Viggo started, but he had barely started speaking as his lover interrupted him with an unusually threatening growl.

“Don’t. You. Dare!”  
  
Viggo fell silent, but he couldn’t help raising an eyebrow as it dawned on him. Sean’s annual appointment with the dentist. And the annual consequence of it. Carefully, he stepped towards the bed and sat down beside Sean, his hand touching the other man’s shoulder slightly, as if petting him. “What did he do this time?”  
  
Sean looked at him, visibly suffering. Slowly, he removed his hand and parted his lips to reveal the havoc the dentist had wreaked on his gums.  
  
Viggo understood. The annual consequence, a mouthful of blood. He sighed sympathetically, making a mental note to look for a new dentist, and put his arm around Sean, pulling him into a soft embrace. “You know,” he murmured into the patient’s ear, his chin resting lightly on Sean’s shoulder, “there’s a very efficient medicine for that.” Without waiting for an answer, he started nibbling at Sean’s earlobe before kissing his way softly and slowly towards his lips.  
  
Sean winced a little as Viggo’s hot tongue entered his mouth and slid across Sean's teeth, softly massaging the hurt flesh and licking the blood away.

Only some minutes later, their state of clothing had changed, same as the speed of their breaths. Viggo had decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea if he applied his special medicine to the rest of his lover’s body as well, and Sean had quickly stopped thinking about the dentist.  
  
***  
  
”You’re snivelling worse than my son,” Viggo muttered as they were both lying on the bed afterwards, spent and exhausted.  
  
“I know,” Sean replied with a smirk, “but it works wonders every time.”  
  
The clever rogue! Viggo smiled to himself, wondering if he would ever stop falling for Sean's tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 13th-Apr-2005 06:38 pm.


End file.
